Typically, semiconductor memory devices may be fabricated using an inorganic material such as silicon. However, when semiconductor memory devices are fabricated using inorganic material, the fabrication process may become more difficult and the fabrication cost may increase greatly with the higher integration of the semiconductor memory devices.
Recently, a polymer memory device is being proposed to overcome the above limitations. The polymer memory device may include a polymer layer that may be disposed between an upper metal electrode and a lower metal electrode. The electrical characteristics of the polymer layer may vary depending on an electric field between the upper and lower metal electrodes. A variety of memory devices using the variable electrical characteristics are being proposed.
The polymer layer, which may be used as a data storage element in the polymer memory device, may be formed using a simple and inexpensive process such as spin coating or printing. However, it may be difficult to achieve a high integration polymer memory device because, for example, when polymer layers are stacked, a lower polymer layer may be dissolved and damaged by solvents used when forming an upper polymer layer.